The present invention relates to a flat wall type refrigerated and chilled open display case, suitable to be placed in close proximity of and in parallel with a wall of a store or the like and, more particularly, to a defrost device for such a display case.
Such a flat wall type refrigerated and chilled open display case has been known as adapted to be placed in close proximity of and in parallel with a wall of a store or the like.
In the known display case of the kind described, however, it is necessary to effect a frequent defrosting operation periodically, e.g. four to six times a day in the case where the mean temperature and humidity in the store are 27.degree. C. and 55%, by means of an electric defrost heater, as will be described in detail later with reference to the drawings. The electric defrost heater consumes a power of, for example, about 2.5 Kw which amounts to a lot in a long-term operation of the display case. This electric power does not directly contribute to the refrigeration and chilling which are the major objects of the display case.